The present application aims to establish a computer Cluster for Computational Biology and Bioinformatic (CCBB). The cluster will consists of 256 dual nodes connected with Giganet switches to enable rapid communication between the processors. The cluster will enable the integration of the two approaches and make it possible to effectively address the highly demanding computational tasks of the field. It will serve a small group of investigators, supported by the NIH, and their close collaborators. The hardware needs of computational biology and bioinformatic applications, and of the team of investigators listed in this application can be summarized as follows: 1. Significant computer power for complex and expensive simulations. 2. Large storage capacity for the whole cluster (shared) and (separately) for the individual nodes. 3. Large and rapidly accessible memory for effective statistical analysis, application of machine learning techniques, and biological discovery. 4. Fast network for information updates across the network. In addition CCBB will have high level of databases and software integration including 1. Updates of important "mirrors" of shared databases (such as NR, swissprot, human EST, human genome, protein databank, etc.) 2. Local installation and frequent upgrade of widely used software packages (e.g. BLAST, Pfam, CHARMm etc.) 3. Help in porting novel software for optimal use on the CCBB hardware platform. The combined unification of optimal hardware and software for computational biology and bioinformatic will make the new cluster; an outstanding resource for NIH related research